Operation Subterfuge
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Sequel to Operation Green Eyes. Roy and Riza have a secret; Team Mustang are none the wiser that their Matchmaking skills have suceeded. A story told in five vignettes.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

 _Written for worshipelric on Tumblr._

 **Operation Subterfuge**

* * *

 **Part One: Stealing Kisses**

"Good morning, Lieutenant."

"Good morning, sir."

Their friendly greetings were entirely for the benefit of the rest of the staff as that morning Roy had left Riza's lips burning when he

said goodbye to her when the sun was rising.

Roy carried his coat slung over his arm and she watched as he hung the coat on the coat hanger. She found herself tracing her lips with her tongue as she admired his strong back. Catching herself, she looked around to make sure none of her colleagues had spotted her leering at her superior officer. After all, while their relationship was no longer illicit, it was something private that she wanted to keep between them for now.

It was exciting, exhilarating - her whole body tingled in anticipation when he walked into a room. What he could do to her! And it was revelation to see that she had the same effect on him. It was crazy, she felt like a teenager again.

When Roy turned around, she said, "Your paperwork is on the table, the first pile is the most pressing."

"You're a slave driver, Lieutenant." Roy shook his head in faux exasperation, "I'm only just in the door and I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"Someone needs to watch your back, sir, if you won't do it yourself."

"Are they flirting?" Riza heard Breda's whisper.

"Ssh, they'll hear you," Falman said in low tone. "Remember what happened last time?"

Riza was confident her face gave nothing away and continued as if she had not heard.

Roy browsed through the papers on his desk, "Well if you want to look after me, you can fetch me a coffee."

Riza arched a brow, "Already taken care of sir, Fuery is fetching coffee for the office as we speak.'

"What would I do without you?"

"Leave your back wide open and get killed, sir."

"You know you shouldn't talk to your superior like that," Roy replied from behind the papers before adding in an undertone, "There could be repercussions."

He put the papers on the table, a self satisfied smirk on his face. Riza could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and was thankful that her back was to the rest of the office.

If he wanted war then she was going to give it to him.

She smiled and walked around to the back of the desk. His mouth opened to form a little oh.

"We need to go over your schedule for today, sir." She handed him the appointment book, careful to allow her fingers to linger longer than was proper against his as she did so. She could see his Adam's apple bob in his throat. She took a quick look at the other officers before purposefully knocking over one of the piles of paperwork off the table.

"Damn it!" She crouched down and started to pick up the papers which she had carefully directed to fall behind the desk.

When Roy didn't immediately join her, she looked up to see he was just staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted two heads.

"Well, aren't you going to help me?"

"Sorry, yes," he mumbled.

No sooner had he joined her behind the privacy of his desk, she leaned in and kissed him. "Don't do that to me again!"

"You're insane." His words belied the fact that he was staring at her in awe. "We could get caught."

She shrugged, "I don't really mind too much, we're having a lot of fun though."

* * *

 **Part Two: Measuring up**

The visit to Madam Christmas' bar was nothing what she had anticipated. Roy had warned her that he had told his aunt of their relationship. On reflection, she should have anticipated that the dinner the woman was organising was a means to get to know her. Dinner had gone well, but she was now left alone for the first time with woman after she sent Roy to get some more wine.

Madam Christmas was looking Riza up and down. "You better not hurt Roy boy. I won't tell his sisters, because he asked. But let me warn you that his sisters are just as protective."

Riza just nodded. This wasn't how she had imagined the meeting would go.

"Now, I expect he'll put a ring on your finger before long."

"We're just taking things slow."

"Nonsense, you two have been practically married all these years. Besides, you're getting on in years, you'll need to get started if I'm going to have a brood of grand nephew and nieces."

Riza's mouth dropped open before she could school her features.

Madam Christmas smacked her on the back, "I'm joking. You can relax, Riza. I can call you Riza, right?"

Riza just nodded.

"I'm going to fetch the desert." The older woman turned around and left the room still chuckling leaving a very uneasy and embarrassed Riza behind.

Roy peered around the corner, "Ah you're still here. I thought maybe she'd scared you off."

He didn't know just how close he had come to the truth.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with her."

He walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her. "Why? The Madam likes you."

Riza raised her eyebrow, "She was giving me the third degree and warning me about hurting her precious Roy boy."

Roy laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just, well, my aunt doesn't show her affection very often. It's nice to know she was defending my honour."

"I'm glad that my discomfort amuses you. I'll turn around and go right out the door if you don't wipe that smirk off your face."

"I'm sorry, Riza, but you have to admit it's funny to see you terrified of an old woman."

"I'm not terrified," Riza said. Roy continued to grin and she sighed. "Your aunt is not just any old woman."

"Yep - she's a force to be reckoned with just like you."

"I know I could beat her in a shoot out or woman to woman, but I don't think you'd want me to kill her. She taught you everything you know about manipulating people, so no I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her."

"Well Grumman taught me almost as much and that blood runs through your veins."

"You're an idiot, but you're my idiot."

"Are you sure you want to keep this secret from the old man, he is your grandfather after all."

"Only in blood, I'm fond of him but we are not that close. If I had to tell anyone it would be Rebecca."

She spotted Roy's frown.

"Don't worry, I know if I was to do that then whole of Amestris would know. Besides I want to make them sweat a little bit longer."

"Sneaking around is kind of sexy, you have to admit."

He leaned in, his lips met hers.

* * *

 **Part Three: The Question**

Roy slammed the door behind him. He had been quiet on the journey back to his apartment, and Riza knew there was something on his mind.

"I think it's time, we go public," he said suddenly.

Surprised because she had just been thinking that, she said, "You know I think you're right. All those woman throwing themselves at you thinking they have a chance, we should put them out of their misery. It's about time."

He was gazing at her intently, his eyes boring into hers. "I've been thinking about the best way of making us public." He got on one knee before her, reached into his pocket and held out a box. Riza forgot to breathe for a moment as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a small single diamond. "Will you marry me, Riza?"

Riza's mouth dropped open, her eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Riza, you're scaring me, please say something."

"Oh Roy," she managed finally say. Her hand went to her mouth, she didn't realise she was crying until she felt a tear drop onto her finger.

His face fell and he started to stand up. "If you're not ready, I understand."

"Stop!" Immediately, she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay where you are, say it again." She smiled reassuringly, "I want to accept properly."

"Oh thank god." He sighed in relief and scratched the back of his neck. "I was planning on making a more romantic gesture but I just couldn't wait, and the moment felt right."

"You're such a sap," she said fondly. Locking eyes with him, she continued, "Just ask me and I'll say yes in case you're still wondering."

It was endearing to see him nervous if she was honest even though the butterflies in her own stomach reminded her she was just as terrified as he was. This was a big step after all.

"Will you marry me, Riza Hawkeye?"

"Of course, I will."

He put the ring on her finger and she put her free hand to his face and leaned down to kiss him putting every ounce of her emotion in the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for air, she looked at her hand and examined the ring.

It fit her perfectly, it was beautiful. "Elegant and simple, I love it."

He threw his arms around her and buried his face in her hair, "I love you."

* * *

 **Part Four: Family**

The celebration was ostensibly to celebrate the completion of an important mission, but in reality it was an excuse to tell their closest friends and family about their engagement. Riza would have preferred not to make a big deal of it, but she decided to allow Roy his grand romantic gesture. Riza arrived at Madam Christnas' bar with Roy and her grandfather. The older man had been glancing at her throughout the drive making her uncomfortable with his knowing gaze. She wouldn't put it pass the sly old man to have figured it out especially since Roy was whistling as he drove. She felt in her pocket for the umpteenth time that day to sure that the ring was there. Riza met Roy's eyes as they exited the car, he was almost bouncing on the soles of his feet. Her heart was thumping excitedly in her chest. She checked in her pocket again. Still there.

Roy knocked on the door and Madam Christmas answered. "It's about time."

When her eyes landed on Grumman, they widened. "I wasn't expecting you, Fuhrer."

Grumman chuckled and scratched his beard, "I have a feeling that these kids have a story to tell."

"Do they indeed?" The older woman took a drag of her cigarette. "I wonder what that could be?"

"Would you mind letting us in." Roy tapped his foot. "It's too cold to be standing here."

The foursome walked into the bar. Rebecca, Havoc, Fuery, Falman and Breda were already sitting at the table in the corner.

Havoc turned as they entered and held his glass aloft. "Mustang! Hawkeye! Drink up and catch up with us."

Breda looked a little less inebriated and spotted the Fuhrer. His shout of "Fuhrer" alerted the rest of the gang. They all shot to their feet, some a little unsteadier than others, and saluted.

"At ease." He waved them away, "There's no need, tonight I just want to enjoy myself."

"Looks like it would take a while," Riza commented drily.

"I didn't think we were that late," Roy added with a grin.

He looked her in the eyes.

Here it goes, they said.

Go ahead, hers replied.

She could never get over how completely they knew each other, moods and thoughts. When they broke eye contact, they noticed everyone was staring at them expectantly. It was getting harder to remain circumspect now that they had chosen to stop hiding their relationship.

"What's going on?" Rebecca's eyes were narrowed. "You two are awfully secretive."

Roy smiled and took Riza's hand. The reaction was instantaneous; Havoc and Breda whooped, Falman banged his fist on the table, Fuery started to cry and Rebecca shrieked. Madam Christmas and Grumann were hugging one another or rather he was hugging her and she was trying to appear dignified.

"And there's more," Roy said putting his arm around Riza's shoulders.

"We're getting married," Riza explained and took the ring from her pocket.

Slipping it on her finger, she held it up to their now dumbstruck audience.

Madam Christmas was the first to break the silence, "Now there wouldn't be any little reason for that sudden announcement?"

All eyes in the room turned to the pair.

Riza could feel her cheeks colouring..

"Aunt Chris!"

Riza had never heard Roy address his aunt in that tone before and she bit on her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Nothing like that," Riza said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Pfft. I'm just joshing you kids." The older woman extricated herself from Grumman and made her way to Roy. "C'mere you idiot."

"Pity," Grumman said jovially in an undertone loud enough for only the three to hear. "I want to have some great grandkids before I retire to the great beyond. I've been patient enough."

He walked over and hugged Riza, "I've been telling the man for years to propose to you. He took his time about it."

She could see Rebecca and Havoc embracing over his shoulder.

Rebecca caught her glance. "You owe me big time, Riza Hawkeye. You will tell me everything. Everything!"

Riza smiled as Grumman finally released her. "I know I wasn't there for you as a child or even now really, but I'd really like to get to know you better."

To her surprise, she realised she felt the same, "I'd like that."

Riza leaned back against Roy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so strange to be finally able to be together in the company of friends and family.

A squeal from Rebecca was the only warning Riza received before her friend nearly knocked them both over with a fierce embrace.

"Rebecca, I can't breathe."

All of their friends had surrounded them after letting Madam Christmas and Grumman have their moment.

Havoc sidled over to Rebecca's side and put his arm around her waist, "I'm so happy for you two."

Rebecca squealed, "We can double date now!"

Breda was shaking his head and he slapped Roy on the back, "You sly dog!"

Fuery was crying again. "I was afraid we had ruined everything."

Falman wiped a tear from his eye. "Congratulations!"

Rebecca crossed her arms, "You! How could you keep this a secret from me."

"It was kind of fun sneaking around especially after you all tried so hard to set us up."

Rebecca's mouth gaped like a gold fish. "How long has this been going on?"

"A long while." Riza smiled sheepishly.

A popping sound startled the friends.

"Champagne?" Madam Christmas handed Roy and Riza a glass each.

"I can't wait to get you all to myself," Roy whispered, his breath hot in her ear.

"You're enjoying being the centre of attention."

"Maybe a little, but I'd prefer your attention to anyone else's."

Madam bustled around making sure everyone had a glass.

"A toast to the happy couple!" The older woman raised her glass and they all followed suit.

"Here's to my future great grand babies," Grumman added, "and we all know they would make gorgeous babies."

Glasses were raised again and there was chorus of laughs.

Riza had only managed a few sips from her glass when Madam Christmas appeared at Roy's side once more, "Come on now, you two. Let's go out back, we have to tell the girls."

"There's a reason I didn't ask them, you know," Roy protested. "It's not fair on Riza to subject her to them all at once."

"Yes, well, she's a big girl," the Madam said. She turned to Riza, "You will have to get used to it, Riza, if you're going to be the Fuhrer's wife one day."

* * *

 **Part Five: Bittersweet**

The house was full of screaming and happy children. The birthday girl was the life and soul of the party. Gracia had outdone herself. There were pastries, cream cakes and queen cakes. It was nice to see the Elric brothers and their wives again. They had asked their friends to keep their relationship a secret for a few more days so that they could tell Gracia and the Elrics in person. Not wanting to steal Elicia's thunder, Roy and Riza waited until after the party before delivering their news.

"I asked Riza to marry me," Roy announced with a grin.

The five heads turned expectantly to Riza, "Of course, I said yes, Roy wouldn't be here bragging if I say no."

The room erupted and Gracia was the first to congratulate them. She embraced them both warmly, "I'm so thrilled for you both."

Gracia wiped her eyes, "Maes would be so happy, he always said that one day you two would get married." She stood up suddenly, a sad smile on her face. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to check on the dinner."

Roy's eyes followed her out of the door before landing back on Riza. She could see the concern and sadness in them. Then this was always going to be difficult for him.

"I go check on her," Winry offered.

Roy stood up, "No, I'll go."

Riza gave his hand a firm squeeze and watched as he followed Gracia out of the room.

"Well, well, Hawkeye, now that the General is out of the way, I've just got to ask are you sure this is what you want, tying yourself to the bastard?"

Winry tried to punch her husband's arm but her ducked away in time. "Ed!"

"Brother!" Alphonse shook his head.

Mei had her head in her hands. "Edward, why can't you be more like my Alphonse."

Riza smiled, her eyes twinkling. Some things never change.

"It can't be any worse than working at his bodyguard and his aide. I'm already looking after him, but this means I got a pretty ring on my finger."

Winry and Mei gathered around to take a closer look at her ring. Riza held out her hand and the women oohed and aahed as Alphonse berated Edward in the background.

"Did you really have to say that?"

Roy and Gracia slipped back into the room, the latter's eyes a little red rimmed. Riza would consider Gracia a friend, but she wasn't as close to her as Roy was. The loss of Hughes had formed a bond between them and she knew as happy as Roy was about their engagement, it was a reminder that he couldn't share the moment with his best friend.

"Dinner's almost ready," Gracia said with a smile. "C'mon through to the dining room."

Riza tugged on Roy's arm, "Stay here for a minute."

As the others milled out of the room, Riza whispered, "Are you okay?"

Roy nodded, "I'm fine. It's just well I wish he was here."

She threaded her fingers through his. "Me too."

Roy leaned in and brushed his lips against her forehead, "Love you. Can't wait to get you alone later."

Riza smiled, "Sounds promising." She reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She pulled him to her, her kiss was hard and demanding. He put his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They were both gasping for air when she finally pulled away.

He leaned against her forehead, "I'm not sure whether to thank you or curse you. How am I supposed to get through the rest of the evening now when I am tempted to tear off your clothes?"

She pulled away reluctantly and pushed open the door before he could follow through on the temptation, "Come on, the sooner dinner is over, the sooner we can have dessert."

"Tell me you're not talking about Gracia's apple pie."

That dirty grin on his face was almost enough to make her knees buckle.

They could hear the sound of talking and laughing in the hall as they walked through the hall. They walked side by side, touching but not quite as they walked in the door of the dining room. The guest of honour was sitting at the head of the table, where Hughes used to sit when he and Gracia threw their famous dinner parties. Riza felt Roy freeze beside her.

The young girl's eyes lit up when she realised they had walked in. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Roy's voice betrayed nothing of the unease he showed a moment before.

"Are you really getting married to Miss Hawkeye?"

"As long as she doesn't find a better man."

The girl turned to Riza, "You won't." She smiled shyly, "Does that mean I can call you Aunt Riza now?"

"Of course - I'd like that, Elicia."

"Uncle Roy, do I get to be flower girl?"

Roy gestured towards Riza, "I think that's the prerogative of the bride."

Gracia had her hands on her hips, her lips in a disapproving line, "Elicia Hughes, that's a rude and presumptuous thing to do. that's not how I raised you."

Riza interrupted, "That's quite alright, Gracia. I was going to ask Elicia anyway."

The little girl rushed towards them with a squeak. "This is the best birthday ever!"

Roy lifted her up, pretending to struggle, "You're getting big, you know."

"Nah General," Edward scoffed. "You're just getting old!"

Roy let Elicia down gently and turned to Edward, a mischievous grin on his face,

"I don't think that's it, because I drink plenty of milk and that's no small feat."

"Who are you calling small? And did you have to mention milk?"

A tug on her sleeve made her look down.

Elicia was looking up at her. "Sometimes, Uncle Roy gets sad and I know he misses my Dad very much. But he smiles when he's with you."

After the dinner, Roy and Riza walked down the street arm in arm. Riza leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked.

"There's one more person we need to tell," Roy said.

"Armstrong?"

Roy shuddered, "I know he was meant to be here, but I am kind of glad he wasn't. I would prefer not deliver that news personally to him."

Riza smirked imagining the soggy, bare chested hug that Roy no doubt feared.

"I was talking about Hughes," Roy explained. "I must drop by his grave soon, I haven't been in a while."

"We should go there tomorrow."

"I'd like that." Roy said. "You know I am surprised Armstrong didn't make this party. He and Gracia have been very friendly lately if you know what I mean."

Riza punched him on shoulder, "Listen to yourself, you're starting to sound like Hughes."

"God I really do." Roy sighed, "Though I suppose I understand where he was coming from now. When you're deliriously happy like I am right now, you want your friends to be just as happy."

"Maybe we should thank our interfering friends some time?"

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
